The Times We've Cried
by OngakuDream
Summary: After all their worst battles, Sora and Riku are living happily together, trying their best to live normal lives. Sometimes the shock of that is just too much and overwhelms these soft boys. Just a little collection of sappy, sweet scenes that end with either of them crying (out of happiness! Mostly...). The first of which includes Sora singing to Riku in the shower.


Sora always sang in the shower.

He had ever since he could stand up in one. Even before that, as a little toddler splish-splashing in a bubbly tub, his parents would encourage him to belt it out as loud as his tiny lungs could carry his squeaky tune. It would echo all throughout their small house and his parentslovedit.

It was a different house whose walls echoed Sora's now deeper voice. Though a squeak could be heard here or there. But he knew the walls weren't judging his singing talent. Nor was the other person who shared these walls with him.

He knew Riku loved it just as much as his parents had. Now, that didn't mean he didn't give him crap about it all the time. Who would Sora and Riku be without their affectionate jaunts and mutual teasing?

This particular morning, Sora was singing one of the latest hits on the radio of a popular rock band that came from their very own Destiny Islands. Water flew in all directions as he wipped his head back and forth, practically jumping up and down as if he were at an actual concert.

There was a scoff and low chuckle from the other side of the shower curtain that Sora might have been able to hear, had he not been trying to hit a particularly long high note.

"I swear...you held your own against the Heartless, defeated our biggest enemy of all time, and conquered the darkness..."

Sora froze for a moment, startled that he hadn't realized Riku had come in the bathroom. But he grinned wide, not sure where Riku was going with his statement, but a compliment was a compliment. "Sure did!!"

"And yet, you seem to think that 'death by shower' is an honorable way to go?"

Sora could hear the smirk in Riku's voice and something fluttered inside him. Riku was always telling him how dangerous it was to dance in the shower. But how could he resist? The heat of the water, the steam filling his lungs, and the constant pressure coming from the showerhead always stirred something up inside him, making him feel awake andalive. Hehadto move.

"Aw, come on, Ri..." Sora pulled the curtain back just enough to reveal one eye, "ya' know, maybe if I had something else in here to distract me from dancing...?" He emphasized his meaning with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrow.

A bright green glare was thrown his way from the sink where Riku stood, but Sora knew better. The glare held no malace and behind it was nothing but affection and tender regret. "You know I can't, babe. I have to get ready for work."

"Bleh, screw that. Call out! So you can screw...something else." He pulledthe curtain back so his whole face could poke out.

Riku shot him a look that spelled out just how ridiculously lame that statement was before turning back to the mirror to continue his shaving. "You know I can't call out. I've already used all my sick days on acertain someone."

"Ughhh, fine, then I'm going back to dancing and you can't stop me!" Sora huffed, giving Riku the best raspberry he could muster before disappearing back into the shower.

"You have to go to work too, you know!"

"Shut up~!" Sora's reply came out as a replacement for the lyrics in the song he had been singing, trying to keep in tune.

Never breaking a note, Sora lathered the green apple shampoo into his hair, switching to an older pop song. It was hard to wash one's hair when you're headbanging, this song made it a bit easier.

Sora only paused his singing to duck his head under the stream of water long enough to rinse all the soap out. When he was finished and wiped the access water from his eyes, he began to reach for his body wash, but stopped.

On the other end of the shelf sat a large, intricate bottle. It was beyond intriguing with it's dark sapphire body and bright gold, overly fancy calligraphy. And tempting. Oh so tempting.

But Sora knew what kind of trouble it would lead to if he used this conditioner.Riku'sconditioner.

Riku had begun to grow his hair out again, already a little past shoulder length, and he was taking itveryseriously. His excuse to Sora being that he wasn't able to properly take care of it the last time he had grown it out. This time, he was going to do it right. Even if it meant spending a hefty amount on just conditioner itself.

Sora wasn't picky when it came to his shower supplies. Happy with his simple 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner. That didn't mean he wasn't tempted use it every now and then, even though he promised he wouldn't waste it.

His eyes danced wildly as his fingers itched, inching their way towards the forbidden bottle. What Riku didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? He would just use a little bit...

"Sora!"

Sora froze in his place, hand centimeters from the conditioner, when the shower curtain was slung wide open. The cold rush of air on his naked skin was similar to the gaze Riku was hovering over him and Sora gave an involuntary shiver, smiling sheepishly.

"Give me my conditioner." His voice was low and demanding and Sora felt another shudder, but for an entirely different reason. But he didn't disobey, grabbing the thick bottle and handing it to Riku who snatched it away before snapping the curtain shut again.

"You're no fun!"

"I've told you before how expensive this stuff is, Sora." He heard Riku give an exasperated sigh.

With a roll of his eyes Sora grabbed his loofah sponge and loaded it with gel body wash. "You know, if it's so expensive to keep your hair long, you might as well just cut it all off again."

There was a pause of silence. The rustling of sink objects stopped and Sora felt his chest clench, hoping he hadn't said something that might have upset Riku.

He jolted as the curtain was swung back once again, but this time there was no icy stare. Instead he was met with smoldering emeralds as Riku locked their eyes together. Sora watched as steam coiled around his pale skin and the next moment almost had him melting into a helpless puddle of love and need andwant.

Sora was mesmerized as Riku tossed his head, causing beautifully voluminous and lucious silver locks to splay across the side of his face and shoulder in what seemed like slow motion. The man should have been a goddamn model.

"Is that really want you want,Sora?"

His knees literally gave out for a split second before he caught himself. The voice that said his name was too seductive and the hair was too gorgeous and the eyes were too honestly irresistible and put together they were alljusttoo much.

"N-No..."

It was a pathetic attempt at speech, but it was all his weak body could muster.

It was unbelievable. Even after a lifetime of being friends and a couple years of being lovers, Riku still had the magical ability to catch him completely off guard. Take him and shut him up, which was always a hard task for anyone, and mold him like a loveable pink putty in the palm of his beautiful ivory hands. And Sora would let him, trusted him to shape him into anything he pleased. Because it was always somethinggood.

He knew Riku saw it, the way he faultered, but he didn't rub it in and didn't make a joke. His seductive eyes softened to something sweetly charming instead as he leaned forward so their noses were just touching.

"That's what I thought."

There was the most tender press of warm lips against his, but they were gone too fast and by the time he opened his eyes the curtain was shut again.

The tell-tale sounds of Riku doing his hair for work started up again and Sora couldn't help but sink into this warm and comfortable sensation that was surrounding him. The serene of their simple sheltered routine that they had made together. It would have seemed impossible just a few years ago, yet here they were, with a normal house and normal jobs and a normal "get ready for work" schedule. And they were doing it alltogether.

A tropical storm of feelings and emotions evolved into a hurricane that he couldn't prepare for and the simplest and best way he could think of letting it all out safely was tosing.

But he didn't sing just any song on the radio. That wouldn't do. As he scrubbed the soapy loofah all over his wiggingly body, he sang a song that was as familiar to him as breathing, a song his heart had been singing for years and years. The words were simple and even somewhat silly, but that didn't make them any less honest and heartfelt.

"Rikuuu~ I love you~"

The name was exaggerated and held out as long as his lungs would allow.

"Rikuuu~ Yes I do~"

He wasn't very creative when it came to rhyming.

"Rikuuu~ Love living with you~"

Some lyrics his heart hadn't been singing his whole life, the song had changed some over the years.

"Rikuuu~ Wanna spend my life with you~"

His whole body was covered in fragrant bubbles as he swayed this way and that, tossing some across the shower walls.

"Rikuuu~ Do you feel the way I do~"

He rung out the loofah, making sure to get all the soap out before rinsing off.

"Soraaa~ I've always loved you~"

Once again, Sora was frozen stiff. Riku wasn't a singer like Sora was. Sora had maybe heard him sing a handful of times in his life, a majority being when they were kids. He heard his heart sing, yes, but Riku's mouth? That was rare.

The answering tune sounded a bit awkward, but it was one of the most beautiful things Sora had ever heard. Although there was no denying the shaking and trembling he heard in that voice.

It was Sora who threw the shower curtain open this time.

Riku stood there facing Sora, big tears hanging delicately in the corners of his eyes and threatening to spill at any moment. He must have given up on doing his hair as soon as Sora had started singing his tribute because only one side of his head was slicked back. Riku's wet eyes were large and enchanting as he stared desperately at Sora before his arms extended only just a few inches from his sides.He knew that look Riku was wearing, he had seen it the day Riku had confessed-the day they both confessed.

Sora had never moved so fast in his life, even in all the battles he'd been in. Nothing compelled him as much as Riku.

He didn't care that he was practically covered head to toe with soap, and apparently Riku didn't either. In flash, he threw himself across the bathroom to land in Riku's strong arms, the force slamming Riku's back into the wall. But Riku still didn't seem to care.

Sora felt the shuddering sob escape Riku harshly and he squeezed him as hard as he could, burying his face deep into his chest. Riku shoved his own face into Sora's soaked hair, getting his pampered locks wet in the process, but none of that mattered.

They both hiccuped together softly for a while, just holding each other. He knew why Riku was crying, it was the same reason hot tears were stinging his own eyes.

It wasn't a sad cry.

It was a cry of undescribable happiness. A cry of gratefulness. A cry of wonderment and disbelief that any of this could be real.That you could hold so much love and so many _feelings_ for just one person-and that person felt the same way for _you._

It was Riku who pulled back first, his eyes still red and misted. But when Sora looked up, he was smiling. Sora couldn't help but smile back, a soft chuckle bubbling up from his throat. He linked his fingers behind Riku's neck, pulling him down so their foreheads pressed together.

"Sorry...that song was kinda lame..."

Riku simply shook his head, rolling their foreheads together and returned Sora's chuckle with a jovial laugh of his own.

"No, I loved it. I loveyou, Sora. So,somuch."

The hurricane of emotions had calmed to a delightfully steady downpour inside of Sora. The feeling of needing to jump and shout and dance was replaced with the overwhelming desire to caress and kiss andhold.

"I love you too, Riku. And I'm glad you liked it, because I will _never_ stop singing for you."

Riku faked a wince, squinting and hissing before Sora gave him a soft punch in the shoulder.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'll always want you to sing for me."

They stayed there a moment longer, eyes closed, foreheads and hearts connected, basking in the warmth and radiance they only ever shared with _eachother_.

"Now, come on," Sora was a little surprised when Riku grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, "we need to get cleaned up."

When Sora looked behind him, Riku was already shrugging his own shirt off. "But I thought you said you can't call out?"

There was a clink, jingle, and a zip before Riku let his pants fall to the floor, bringing himself to press flush against Sora's back. "I may not be able to call out, but at this point I'm already late. Might as well make it worth it, hm?"

The words were whispered sultry and low in his ear before Riku began pushing him back into the shower, landing a good smack on his bubbly bottom.

"Let's see if I can make my bird sing a different type of song."


End file.
